Android 16
Android 16 is an android created by Dr. Gero with the intent to kill Goku. Unlike Androids 17 and 18, he is strictly mechanical and can`t be absorbed into Cell like the two. Gero based Android #16's design off his dead son who was a former Red Ribbon army solder felled by a bullet. Gero, having a special place in his heart for his son, gave 16 great power and his explosive mechanism. But, not wanting him to be destroyed in battle if possible gave him a gentle personality which caused #16 to be considered a "failed model" or "inefficient model" as Cell put it. Despite being a failed model, With the exception of Cell (who needs the androids to reach his full power), 16 is the strongest android created by Dr. Gero. His theme Appearance Android 16 is easily the tallest of all Androids in the entire "Dragon Ball" franchise, towering at over double the heights of Androids 18 and 17. He has icy blue eyes, a red/orange mohawk, and gold hoop earrings. His clothing consists of a dark undersuit, with a lime green vest, green boots, and green bracers. A small Red Ribbon Army logo is sewn to the left side of his vest, indicating his creator's affiliation. This presumptively changes when 16 is taken to Dr. Brief to be repaired; the logo is patched by the Capsule Corp. logo after he joins the Z-Fighters. His physical appearance is based on Dr. Gero's son, a high ranking Red Ribbon Army soldier who was killed in action by an enemy bullet sometime before the army's destruction at the hands of Goku. Personality Despite his intimidating size, monotone dialogue, and seemingly dangerous appearance, Android 16 is calm, friendly, and embraces nature and humanity. He does not tolerate evil and described Cell as an existence whose purpose is to destroy life, especially nature and animals (as Cell is the true evil destroying android that posed a destructive intention to the Earth and its inhabitants of the present timeline, not himself, 17 and 18). He is also protective of whomever he considers his friends, and nature, as he tried to ask Android 17 or 18 to run and hide somewhere and not be absorbed by Cell, even fighting the imperfect bio-android, although these proved futile, as 17's cockiness got the better of him, causing his absorption, and his damaged body and Semi-Perfect Cell's power too much for him, leaving him unable to protect 18, also resulting in her own absorption, and these qualities proved him to be a valuable ally to the Dragon Team in their battle against Cell. Despite his peaceful and friendly nature, he retains a cold and distant attitude towards Goku, since he was initially programmed to kill him. He and his fellow android, 17 had a somewhat brother-like relationship, and his nature-loving character inspired Gohan to let go of his rage and unleash his true power and the newly resurrected Android 17 to live a life to protect nature and animals as a park ranger, and causing him to change his demeanor to undergo a calm, mature, gentleman-like persona, who is willing to sacrifice himself to defend the surrounding animals from whomsoever tries to harm them. In Xenoverse 2, Android 16 reveals that while he is programmed to kill Goku, he recognizes that Goku is a noble person and admits that he would prefer to be free of it. Ironically, in FighterZ, 16 reveals that when his memory was transferred into a new body by Android 21 his program to kill Goku was not included which he notes when he confronts a Goku Clone. Meister of War TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Android 16 joins up with Dr. Strange and the Multi-Universal Resistance as a main member of the team and helps fight Minster Sinister and BlackGarurumon. He explains to the B Team and the Alpha Team about the Sinisters of Evil and their leader Mister Sinister and then helps the crew manage the transporters. Android 16 and the rest arrive on the Jungle Isle where using his robotics detect the traps that Gaston and co. cleared earlier and leads the crew minus Flash and Dr. Strange to them. Their theory being confirmed with shot down nets and 16 believes Ultraman will use them against the Resistance. Android 16 and Alex lead the others to in the impasse and informs everyone where Sinister's allies are located for the others. Android 16 goes with Grey, Sam and Terry to get Catastrophe and he has the other three distract Madame Catastrophe while he uses TNT on her mech eventually destroying it Android 16 shows up to help Strange and sends Missy Kix and Herbert flying with a powerful punch giving the others a chance to leave. After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr. Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being BlackGarurumon. which is where they are heading to next. Android 16 decides to analyze the area for BlackGarurumon's allies and Jessie with James decide to follow him over. Carl, 16, Jessie and James all get an analysis and where to find the treasures to form their second piece and Jaeris also shows up on them giving them a heads up on the villains and their arrive. He detects that it involves dogs and doctors which Tony figured out. He gets the Apples with the team and encounter Helmet, Zangya and Myers who tries to have them killed which Flash won't let. Android 16 and the crew let Samson in on it and when they see Sinister’s allies. Android 16 believes it’s the opportunity they could be waiting for to find out his plan which Sunil has a plan to do just that. When they arrive and Tony learns about Zoe running off as a were-dog, he deducts it was Erica who attacked her in Act 2 which 16 states is right. Android 16 and the crew hear what Grey and Carl give them and he deducts that they were attacked by Mor'du and Mandrake and that Blue put revenge before reason regarding BlackGarurumon. Phineas and the others try to save the others but they’re all being killed so he, 16, Anna and Frida have a eulogy for the ones fallen. Android 16 gets back to the island of ice and he works with new allies Bennett The Sage, Daisy and Tai to just that. They see no members of BlackGarurumon as almost all of them were poisoned by Bender and Discord. They do see a train held by Jesse who is using this against Sinister. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil. 16 heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat with him working with Sisko, Windu and Samson to knock them all down and find Hook and Jareth. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. 16 and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley who tries to bomb the girls though he gets a connection to them and warns them with Sage, Tony and Strange. 16 escapes though Crowley's plans and by using Frida, Colress and Qui-Gon who do the job for them thanks to Brock Samson using a firecracker and then they save Blue from Pan and Maxmillian. Android 16 and the Multi-Universal Resistance go after Sector 32 and he works with Dr. Strange, Rose, Tony and Sage in an even fight with Crowley so Batman can get the way to kill Crowley. After the Multi-Universe is saved, he leaves with Dr. Strange. Blackpool Android 16 helps out with the Multi-Universal Resistance with the Star Alliance in Acts 2, 4 and 5 against Haytham Kenway and the Templar Order. Allies and enemies Friends: Androids 17 and 18, Gohan, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Dr. Strange, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Slade, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Jack Frost, Captain Picard, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Makoto, Sora, Princess Anna, Blue, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Aleu, Zick, Xigbar, Stacy, Raizel, Kiki, Tombo, Sam and Max, Chun-Li, Kiritsugo Emiya, Maiya Hisau, Enemies: Goku (Programmed to kill him), Cell, Minster Sinister, the Sinisters of Evil, BlackGarurumon, he Children of BlackGarurumon, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit, Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Morpheus, Nox Decious Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Reformed Villains Category:Flyers Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Humanoid Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Fifth in Command Category:Robots Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Red Heads Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:The Machine Alliance Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scott McNeil Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hikaru Midorikawa Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon